


Lena's Song

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: She had a family, one that she couldn’t bare to be apart from ever again now that she knew them. Her duty as Supergirl, one she still hadn’t gone back to, was something she was afraid of now.What if there was another world ending crisis? Would she be able to pull herself from Zorel and Lena’s embrace for long enough to fight it?She wasn’t sure anymore.Kara makes a decision.
Series: Bookends [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Lena's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts).



> simon and garfunkel once again. this was cute. i just love Zorel Danvers and will protect that boy with my life. we're nearing the end as theres only about 6 left though they should be pretty long like the last few. it feels like ive been working on this series for years but its been like 4 days lol. let me know what you think in the comments. take a vote how many kids you want supercorp to have cause i cant seem to decide. i hope you enjoy this soft boi that we all needed! until next time friends!

Kara listened to the sound of the rain. It was coming down like cats and dogs, hitting the roof of her and Lena’s house ferociously.

She sat soft and warm in their living room, the heater blasting full force to battle the cold seeping on from outside.

Kara was trapped in her thoughts as she sat on the couch. The thoughts left the shelter that was her home, passed the windows stained with falling droplets of water. she watched as they slipped down the glass, weaving their worn path and disappearing as they hit the windowsill.

The droplets would mingle there together, until the sun came out and they evaporated. Doomed to repeat their cycle the next time mother nature decided to weep.

Her X-ray vision was good, though sadly not good enough to soar past the streets of their quiet neighborhood. Past National City, crossing the continent and the Atlantic Ocean to where a piece of her heart lay.

Lena was in London on business. She just opened a new branch of LCorp there, a major accomplishment for the conglomerate that was her life’s work.

It was tough without Lena there. Kara’s mind was distracted and diffused without her. Her thoughts were now miles away, lying with Lena in whatever hotel room she went to sleep in, kissing her as she rose for her no doubt packed day.

She had only been back from the dead a few months. Coming back after now 5 years was hard on its own but adding in the fact she was a new parent with, to her, was a new child was very hard.

Don’t get her wrong, Zorel Danvers was an angel if there ever was one. He was polite and kind. He wasn’t stingy or mean. He begged to follow her wherever she went, going as far as holding her leg as she walked out the door. It was her that was the issue.

She didn’t know how to make up for the time she missed. Lena played the home movies she made in her absence. She got to watch his life on film, and it was almost as good as being there.

She watched as he took his first steps, Alex holding him as he hobbled over to Lena’s outstretched arms. His second word was caught on camera as he sat in a highchair, yelling out calls of ‘mommy!’ in their little kitchen.

She watched the screen with rapt attention as he ran around, his first baby tooth in between his fingers. She could hear Lena laughing as the active boy ran in circles in the living room. It was in clear, HD quality but how she longed to have seen it with her own two eyes.

Zorel luckily, did not resent her for being gone, for _dying,_ and she was grateful for that.

Spending time with her family made her realize something. That her life from before, the life without her son and Lena, was incomplete.

Without them, her life was an unfinished song, the chorus painfully missing. The verses struggled and strained to rhyme, refusing to cooperate. She knew now it was pointless to force something she didn’t believe, why she ever spent her time trying to rationalize leaving Lena, forcing herself to be ok with it. She knew now that was a mistake.

Her return caused her to take a hard look at herself. Everything had changed yet she was still mostly the same Kara from 5 years ago. The things she once held as true were hanging in the balance, her beliefs left alone while she figured out if she wanted to go near them again.

She had a family, one that she couldn’t bare to be apart from ever again now that she knew them. Her duty as Supergirl, one she still hadn’t gone back to, was something she was afraid of now.

What if there was another world ending crisis? Would she be able to pull herself from Zorel and Lena’s embrace for long enough to fight it?

She wasn’t sure anymore.

A hand on her leg, tugging her pajamas for attention, brought her back to earth.

Zorel was sitting on the floor, Legos in hand. He recently lost his two front teeth and Kara could see his tongue poking out between the hole as he smiled. He was building a multicolored tower on their coffee table, Kara knowing soon it would topple and he would scramble to rebuild something bigger and better. He set the Legos down and crawled over to the couch.

He climbed up to sit across her lap, a distinct red a blue figure in one hand, his other held onto her shirt as though attempting to keep her there.

“look Jeju, its you!” he held up the figure, shoving it in her face as he smiled. His happiness was contagious, something Kara figured out as soon as she spent a few minutes with the blonde-haired bundle of excitement. She smiled right back.

“that’s right, that is Jeju” she put an arm around his back, loosely holding him as he told her about his other figures. He explained how he was proud to _not_ have Superman and Kara couldn’t help but feel smug. She would have to brag to Clark soon about how both of their children preferred the girl of steel.

Kara listened and looked around. Krypto was curled up on his bed in the corner, his eyes closed and ears up, as if he was attentively listening to Zorel’s lecture on the wonders of Legos. Her son had recently talked about wanting a friend for the large dog, but he insisted on a cat. She wasn’t sure how that would pan out, they would have to talk to Lena first of course.

Zorel stopped his ramble to look up at Kara’s face, knowing she looked miles away. He stared hard at her for a moment, seemingly deciding his next course of action. What he did surprised her to say the least.

He sat up and put his arms around her neck, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. He stayed there for a while, placing kiss after kiss on her cheek till he set his head where her neck met her shoulder. His arms were still around her neck as he smiled.

“I love you Jeju” he said in the sweetest voice she ever had the fortune to hear. Her heart melted, oozing through her chest and spreading through her body so it could share in the cuteness overload.

“you don’t know how much I love you Zorel” she whispered into his hair, wrapping her arms around his tiny frame.

Kara never wanted to be without her family again, for as long as she lived. She knew she wanted everything with them. If that meant more children, more pets, and even marriage.

Marriage was a subject they hadn’t touched yet, Kara still being a recent addition to this new era she was brought into. They didn’t want to rush anything, but Kara knew. There was no one she wanted more in life then Lena and to be bound together till death do them part.

As she held Zorel, she made a promise to herself; when Lena comes home, she would ask her to marry her. Nothing would stop her, not a crisis, not another villain, not even death.

She knew she had been sent to Earth for a reason. Not just to protect her baby cousin, but it was her destiny to meet Lena, and Kara would accept that fate with open arms.

“why don’t we call mommy? She should be at the airport now” Kara reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, already setting up facetime. Her son nodded yes and sat forward in her lap, anxiously waiting for his mom to come on the little screen.

Everything was finally coming together, and it felt good to have a win for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
